Freedom Fighters/Walkthrough
Freedom Fighters is set on an isolated militia training camp and thus different from any previous missions of the game - any location is off-limit for non-disguised 47, even the very starting one. Every NPC on the level is armed, except for targets themselves. The level also does not have any universal disguises, any disguise is not welcome in at least one area. Planning :Starting Location: Southern Farm Perimeter :Suit: Any :Eqipment: Any. If available, lethal poison vial is recommended. Lockpick is also a reasonable choice. :Agency pick-up: Not needed. Place extra gear you might need if you follow above advice but would also like to keep your wire and coins. Entering the compound While fence has many 47-sized windows for unobstructed entry, the best way to enter is to circle outer perimeter to the left from starting location. It offers wide area where 47 can take cover unmolested and obtain militia disguise. Sneak past the guard and when another one move out of sight, turn on the water pump. Pacify guard and store his body in a nearby container. Now you have a disguise that is allowed inside the compound, although not inside any building where your targets are. Keep moving and soon you will find yourself by the cooling tower. Maya Parvati As you are near the tower, you might want to go after Parvati first, since necessary disguise is located in the water tower building. This is especially true if you have lethal poison vial on you, otherwise you might consider postponing it until after Ezra Berg is dealt with. She is not easy to deal with stealthily even with the opportunity so save Berg's poison for her. Walk into the water tower building. On the shelf near the bathroom you will find rat poison and on the table you will find water bottle. Point man who hang around is recognizable by his limp. He will drink and go to the bathroom to vomit, where he can be pacified with ease. You can drag him back to the bunk beds while the guard looks away, or toss him out of the window and hide in the outside container, that area is not patrolled at all. In point man disguise you can enter the barn. Try not to run into Maya since it might trigger opportunity sequence and mess with her schedule. Inside the barn, on the table by the dummy car rear end, there's Maya's drink, poison it while nobody's looking and walk away. Ezra Berg Before you are allowed near the farm house, you need to disguise yourself as militia elite. There's a disguise lying around in the trailer between the house and shooting range by the barn. Make sure nobody's looking and take it. Some attention markers will appear, but if it's nobody nearby they won't fill until you done. Take a note of a garage near the farm house (Not to be confused with larger garage with actual cars) - it's Ezra Berg's lab. Inside the farmhouse you will find a key to the garage, but you don't have to seek it as you can climb into the window. Inside garage there's a guard that can see through your disguise, chatting with another guard outside, through the window. Pacify guard outside while guard inside isn't looking (If you can't get your timing right, wait for Berg to show up. The guard inside will be busy assisting Berg) and pacify guard outside and hide the body. Turn off the fusebox which will lure the guard from inside Seeing gun dropped by the guard you pacified on the ground will cause the guard to take it to the farmhouse, giving you opening to do your work in the garage. Or you can just pacify him as well. Take basement key, hallucinogens from the shelf and wrench, loosen the valve on the gas tank and leave. Enter the farm house and go to the basement. Beware of guards who can see through your disguise but they are not always inside and tend to just stare at the prisoner. Overdose the prisoner. After all this Berg is doomed to suffer a fatal accident, so forget about him and move on. However, once he dies, make sure to visit garage and collect his vial of poison. Sean Rose First, find Rose's cigarettes on the table outside and lace them with drugs you found in Berg's lab. A guard who can see through your disguise hangs around, but not constantly, if needed you can distract him with radio in nearby shack. Now head back to farm house. While you are inside you might as well advance your other needs. Security tapes are on the first floor but guard nearby can see through your disguise. Use vacuum cleaner in the server room to distract him. In the situation room nearby, pick up Rose's room key, although lockpick would also be adequate. Go to the second floor. Beware two guards who can see through your disguise. Right across the stairs you can find a room with two hackers, and 3D printer. Use printer to make Rose's mask - you will need it later. 3D printer works as a distraction, so be careful and picking up mask is illegal, but hackers are too busy to ever look at it. Sneak inside Rose's office and while guards aren't looking mess with his desk. You can also tamper with grandfather clock on the first floor and facet in his bathroom, but it's not clear if it is necessary. Once Rose see his desk it will trigger his OCD and he will go to smoke, only to freak out further from hallucinogens and rush into the shack where he could be easily killed by wire, knife, broken neck, firearm or drowning. Throw him through the window and hide body in the container. Penelope Graves If you took spare poison with you, just go to the greenhouse and poison drink inside. It's guarded by a sleepy guard and is not off-limit unless Graves herself is inside, so you should not have any problems. However, if you only have Berg's poison, you better save it for Parvati and go with the opportunity as described below. Technicians in the kitchen area are talking about a test Rose set for Penelope. Use rat poison (There's plenty on the level, look for it in technical areas) on the tester's drink or try making noise with thrown wrench to lure him behind corner and pacify. Steal his badge. You don't actually need to steal his clothes. Walk up to her and talk to her, and ask her to meet you at the slurry pit. After the conversation she will dismiss her guards and stand next to the railings giving your a perfect opportunity to drown her. Into the tornado shelter If you haven't used 3D printer to make Rose's mask do it now. Go to the basement and use mask to unlock the shelter. Again, beware of guard that might visit the basement, unless you dealt with them during Berg hit. Now all you need is to examine three points of interest - two boards and a computer desk and leave through one door available to finish the mission. If you played your cards right, didn't get caught or kill non-targets, you should score silent assassin in a reasonable amount of time. Remember that hiding poisoning or accident victims is not required. Category:HITMAN™ walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs